Slaves of Society
by savannahamminga
Summary: In Vampire society, it is perfectly normal to give and receive slaves as gifts. It isn't normal when two half hunters are bought by Ichio and given to Takuma and Kaname as gifts. KanamexOc TakumaxOc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I in no way own vampire knight, but I do own the characters Savanna and Raven._

I stood on the platform, the light blaring down on my body. I felt absolutely numb, the anger of what had occurred a shadow of what it would become later,

"...next item for bid, #13 in the catalog. Do we have an opening bid?" My mind wandered, and it seemed to me that i was watching the event from above. I was floating away, watching this from the ceiling.

"500k."

"Going once...twice...sold, to bidder, ID 47002." Then I was led away, the bouncer taking a firm grip on my arm, his gun at the back of my head.

He led me down a long dark corridor; it was so cold, goosebumps forming on my arms and legs. God knows what stuck to my bare feet.

I was numb. I didn't react as I was pushed forward roughly for no reason. It's funny, if the bastard had done that a month ago, he'd be nothing but blood on the floor now. But then, time changes everything, I guess. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that they'd taken away the knives that were my weapons of choice.

We stopped before a large black door. The bouncer knocked politely.

"Enter." Where had I heard that voice? It was so familiar...

The bouncer opened the door, and then shoved me in. I sprawled on the floor in a heap, the darkness surrounding me like a thick blanket. How long had it been since my eyes had adjusted fully to the dark? I wondered politely. The bouncer left me there, uncaring for my fate.

Expensive shoes clicked on the floor as my new master walked towards me. I tensed as I heard the swish of a cloak. Cold, strong fingers tilted my face up, and i saw glowing red eyes.

"How far the proud half-blood has fallen." That deep timbre of voice was recognizable anywhere, especially with that mocking tone. It lit a flame that had nearly died inside of my soul.

"What do you want, Ichio?" I snarled, he laughed, and tightened his grip painfully.

"Even with all of your training, you are still helpless before me." He smiled, I could just barely make out the glint of his teeth. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. But then it is only to be expected, with your weak blood-"

"Shut your mouth!" I shouted, before his fingers gripped my throat. I choked in surprise as he closed my air supply. I clawed at his arms with my hands, but he didn't relent.

"Your days of talking back to me in that manner are over, half-breed; I bought you, you belong to me. As does your life. I won't hesitate to kill you, despite the money spent." I tried to writhe, but he let go as i coughed and sputtered. "You will wait for me here. There is another matter that must be tended to first. Attempt to escape and you will be eliminated." And then he was gone.

Most girls would have cried, and i tried to, honestly, I did. But no tears came as I sat there.

The air was stale, and the first shiver of fear since I'd been taken made it's way down my spine. I had just been bought by the most ruthless aristocrat in Vampiric society.

I was so dead.

Name: Monroe, Raven

Age: 17

Race: Half blood (half vampire, half hunter)

The societies in my parent's worlds couldn't understand how the two could breed children, let alone actually love one another. Meaning that I existed in a world that was almost completely foreign to me, but much safer, as it was blind to my blood. I lived as a normal human.

Father had been a vampire hunter, a well respected one from the states before he met my mother, a C-Level with no powers. He'd fallen in love. They married and he retired. Mother was able to exist in both worlds, assimilating marvelously. They raised children together, and trained them to hide.

Both sides of my family handled this in stride, it was only those from the outside that didn't understand and regarded me as a monstrosity, an abomination.

But why?

I'd had no say in the matter.

I was in this situation because someone had torn apart my family. They'd ripped it away from me, leaving a aping wound, and leaving me alone, my life in tattered shreds.

For the last month, I been in what can only be described as hell on earth. I shared a cell with what felt like dozens of other human girls; most of whom weren't educated, and all that had been raised and bred fro one purpose ad one only.

Slavery.

This was my final auction.

How long had I sat there? To this day I'm not certain. But soon enough Ichio returned and ordered me to get up and follow him.

I did, trailing just behind him. "Why did you buy me?" I finally asked him, he turned back to sneer at me like I was something disgusting that couldn't concern him.

"You've no right to ask anything of me #13." And it also seemed that I had no right to my name.

He led m up several flights of back stairs into an open street, also dark. He pointed out a sleek black limo, and I entered, sliding to the other side, as far away from him as was possible in the close proximity.

I'd only met Ichio once o twice before, and both times briefly. But he'd rubbed me the wrong way back then, and now that I 'belonged' to him, those feelings didn't change a bit. He creeped me out.

Ichio watched me with those eyes; so cold and devoid of any emotion or compassion. Out of nowhere, he snatched me up by the back of the hair, dragging me toward him. I hadn't been prepared, but I struggled, attempting to struggle, to pull away. But his fist connected with the back of my head. I was dazed and dug my nail deeper into the leather interior, but he had an iron grip on me. Then he pulled me to him, and hit me again when i tried to scream. I wasn't able to continue, weeks of poor nutrition and little sleep taking their toll on me. He fastened something around me neck, then pushed me away from him.

As soon as Id regained my equilibrium, I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them, not taking my eyes off him again. Absently I touched the collar (that's what it later turned out to be, anyway); leather, with pointed studs on the inside, digging into the tender skin of my neck.

"You won't reside in my home long, Half-blood." Ichio told me suddenly after awhile, "You leave tomorrow, along with the other one."

"Other one?" I asked curiously.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Every hunter instinct in my body (my father's genes were dominant) told me to kill this old geezer and leave nothing but spatters of blood and a pile of dust. But I also had a realistic idea of my ability in my present state.

Briefly I debated my desire to keep my pride.

However, my desire to live was stronger.

The old bastard told a servant to show me to the bathroom and left me with the girl (she looked younger than me and scared out of her damn mind). She showed me the way, trambling, and left me alone.

The bathroom was absolutely huge. There was a bubble bath drawn already in the jacuzzi tub, waiting for me. The water smelled like lavender, my favorite scent in the world next to fresh cut grass (and I have no desire to smell like _that_, let me assure you). There was enough beauty and hygiene products in there to stock a drugstore (or the Bed Bath 'n Beyond).

I hadn't bathed in a month (I now know the lesser version of hell), and I pampered myself. By the time I got out, the bubbles were long gone and the water was cold (and black with dirt). Pajamas had been set out for me already, and now I could look at myself in the mirror without wincing.

I combed out my dark hair and rubbed in the anti-frizz cream patiently.

When I was finished and examined myself in the mirror, it became that my time in the cell had done a bit of good at least; with the spare meals served only often enough to keep us alive, I'd dropped what remained of my baby fat. My curves were a perfect hourglass, and my skin was almost porcelain.

The pajamas were a moss green silk that clung to my frame like a glove and I examined my collar; a simple black leather, no definite markings of any kind, it seemed.

I was going to be sharing the bedroom attached with the other girl that Ichio had bought, it seemed. I prayed fervently that we'd at least get along. Although a large part of me doubted it greatly.

I opened the door and peered in; no lights were on except for the fireplace which glowed welcomingly. She sat in front of it, her back to me as I stepped out. She was sitting cross legged on the expensive looking rug.

"Are you the one that he bought first?" I asked; damn, my voice sounded rough and flat, unfamiliar. The girl went rigid and whirled around.

"Raven?"

"Savanna?"

Then she was up and we were hugging, talking over one another. I touched her face, trying to confirm that she was real and i wasn't dreaming as she did the same.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, silencing the both of us as she waited.

"Someone killed them...my parents; maybe my brothers too. All I know is that I got home late, and then...they hit me, and then I was in the cell at the compound. I've been there for a month, but Ichio just bought me." Savanna looked absolutely white.

The two of us had similar backgrounds. The both of us were only half human. Her father was a vampire aristocrat, her mother the hunter. After he left, she went back to hunting again when Savvy was 8.

"Same; he bought me a week ago. I haven't seen him since." I hugged her again, tightly, this time I was reluctant to let go.

Savanna's pale brown hair was long, her glasses gone, her skin pallid. She looked ill; the same starved look that I'd seen in the hellhole on other girls, and I didn't like it on her at all.

We sat down on the rug in front of the fire, just talking, trying to avoid the obvious question that was bothering the both of us. The question that had us jumping at small noises and laughing nervously when we realized that it was nothing after all.

Savanna was the first to ask.

"What will he do with us?"

"He told me that we were going somewhere in the morning. Hell, I've got no clue where we are now." I laughed scornfully.

"Japan." Savanna told me matter-of-factly, I looked at her in surprise.

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"I saw some of his cars when I got here; pricey, all of them with Japanese tags and diplomatic emblems." She sighed, "what do you-"

"I don't know. But at least we're going together." My voice got thick and I stopped talking.

You don't realize just how much you'll miss someone until they're gone. Savanna and I had been best friends; bonding the way only two girls can when they feel lost. I missed her constant chatter, her smiles, her laugh, her opinions when I was in that cell where all the girls ignored me. It was enough to drive someone insane. Just sitting with her here made me happier than I had been in a long time.

Savanna patted me on the shoulder and then the tears came freely, finally. I held onto her and cried, and she joined me. We cried until our eyes burned, our chests heaved and our throat were raw.

Together we fell asleep, holding each other on the floor in front of the slowly dying fire. We ignored the expensive beds with the heavy covers and slept there on the rug.

* * *

Hi this is Savanna here! My friend Envy wrote this fic. I am letting her use my account for this fic since she doesn't have one. So I must give credit where credit is due! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the music played in the chapters following. The OC's, Raven and Savanna belong to me, though. Please and Rate and Review, I will enjoy the feedback! Wish me luck!_

* * *

A maid woke up at 5:30 the next morning and told us to get cleaned up and changed into the clothes that had been selected for us.

Once more, I pampered myself in the bathroom, this time also blow drying my hair and styling it a bit. I figured if the old perv didn't want us to use this stuff, he wouldn't have put it in the bathroom. The maid had handed me the clothes before I went in, but I hadn't paid attention before. Now I looked at them and was torn between crying and getting pissed off.

The black leather skirt was short, a black halter top that exposed a bit of my stomach. And then there was the boots. The shoes were stilettos. I swear to god, the heels were 4 inches high. God kill me now. Please.

Back at home, I used to become self-conscious in a tee-shirt and shorts. My preferred style was simply baggy jeans, Nike's and a baggy sweatshirt, and even then I felt nervous.

This was very close to hell.

But, I didn't have a choice, so I tentatively got dressed, trying to avoid looking in the mirror the whole time. It's really difficult to do that, let me say that much.

When I got out, Savanna was already dressed; she'd been taken to a different bathroom than the one that was attached. Someone had chosen an open shouldered sundress a pale lilac color. It was frilly at the edges of the hem, and it was about the same length as my skirt, with white lace insets on the bodice. She was just putting on these strappy white heels that boosted her height by about two inches.

In the pale light, I saw that her collar was a dark purple. It contrasted well with her skin, but blended in with what gold was in her hair. I touched my own carefully, and then avoided looking at hers head on. They were reminders that we weren't even considered people anymore.

"Do you need help?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and then leaning against the door frame.

"No, I got it," she protested, standing up and wobbled, taking a few tentative steps forward. "This is gonna take some getting used to." She wobbled but continued walking.

"I think that you look good." I told her, she shuddered.

"You look like sin incarnate, Envy." I laughed at the play on my nickname.

"I shiver to think of who thought up these outfits." I admitted to her, she shuddered right along with me.

An older maid knocked, then entered the room. Her cold eyes surveyed us and looked us over stiffly, before informing us that we were to leave with Lord Ichio immediately,

Savanna gripped my wrist as we followed her downstairs. I was certain she couldn't see; one of her eyes was blind, and the other wasn't in good shape either. Right now, she was probably almost unable to see completely.

As we went down the front, and final, staircase, she leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "are you scared?"

Then I saw Ichio, watching us, his superior eyes making me angry on site.

"Hell no."

The car ride was ridiculously long: Ichio never took his off us, and I stared moodily out the window as Savanna dozed. The trip was made all the worse because he refused to call us by our names (which he knew, dammit), but by the ID given to us in the slave ring. Altogether it didn't make for a pleasant ride.

The window of the black limo were tinted so dark that it was almost impossible for me to tell what time it was, and it was even harder to tell the scenery. My eyesight isn't the best; I can see, but I can't read stuff that's far away without my glasses.

However, by the time the car stopped, I was almost asleep to; you try falling asleep in a place where the bouncers aren't averse to taking what they want in the dark.

Anyway, getting off topic, the car pulled to a stop.

"I'll return shortly: make yourselves presentable." He gestured to the console in the middle of our seat, and then he exited the car like nothing had happened.

"Ass," I hissed, I woke Savanna up. She cursed me out for a minute, and then we started going through the console.

"Ugh, he's just trying to torture us." I moaned, staring in horror at the tubes and packets of high end makeup.

"There's no way I'm wearing this junk." Savanna protested, pulling them out and setting them on the seat like they were made of contaminated material.

"I second that opinion fully." I confirmed, before digging farther down. We settled for brushing our hair again, since it had been awhile and they'd become kind of flat.

"Raven?" Savanna asked quietly, I paused and took a glance at her.

"Yeah?"

Savanna's lips were pressed into a grim line, and she looked a bit sick. "Are we going to die?"

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Do you think that Ichio is going to kill us? I mean, why-"

"Why would the old bastard bother giving us all this expensive junk if he was just gonna kill us?" I demanded incredulously; not that I didn't put it past the old monster…

"Maybe he's in a cult? Like, maybe we're the sacrifices, and he's just-" I held up a hand before firmly grasping her shoulders and meeting her dead in the eye.

"Savvy, please don't take this the wrong way, but what manga have you been reading?" She blushed and shrugged off my grasp, then looked down at the ground.

"_Tactics_." She admitted, and I burst out laughing, in spite of myself.

"As much as I love you, Savvy, that's probably the stupidest idea ever…next to _Keeping Up with the Kardashian's._ Anyway, all this stuff is way to expensive just to be wasted on a couple of slaves that are gonna die anyway."

"Maybe he's going to eat us?" She asked timidly. "And anyway, where in the hell are we?"

"You said Japan."

"Where in Japan, though." She snapped, and I sighed, leaning back.

"Okay, give me a minute. We're in Japan yeah? What's going in…" my mind rapidly clicked away, going over what I'd caught about Vampire society happening in Japan, which wasn't much. There's a longstanding agreement to stay the fuck away between vampires of different countries. It's like, an unspoken rule to preserve game and territory. "There can't be too much…" I kept thinking, going over what I'd heard, until- "Hell!" I spat, sitting up. Savanna stared at me. "I think I know where we are."

"Don't keep me in the dark! I'm more freaked out than you." She protested.

"Cross Academy." I told her darkly.

"What the hell-"

The door opened, and Ichio ordered us gruffly to get out, and I did, carefully. Moving around in this skirt was like an Olympic event (seriously, who thinks that sprinting in heels for a shoe sale should be an Olympic sport? Message me about your thoughts!), as I was trying to avoid a Britney Spears' incident (although in this case, I had panties on), and at the same time, trying not to get a sprained ankle from the shoes.

I took one look at Ichio and back down immediately, like an animal with it's wind up. Storms were visible in his unfeeling eyes. Black aura practically surrounded him and I shivered. Something had happened, and he would take it out on us without hesitating.

Savanna almost fell flat on her face as she followed me out of the car, and we hurried to keep up with him. I offered my hand to her but she shook her head. I shrugged and then gasped in surprise at the building.

The damn thing looked like a mansion; my God, it was gorgeous! Marble columns, Grecian windows, arches! It was an architect's dream come true and then there was the lawn. This place smelled rich.

But at the same time, it loomed over us; a beast crouching, ready to spring on unsuspecting prey. We were heading into a den of snakes. A couple of half humans, going amongst a bunch of blood suckers, and one of them was a Pureblood.

Wonderful.

_Okay_, I thought, _you can find a way out of this. Keep calm and your eyes open. Dad…_

_Dad_

I pushed the images away; they were too painful right now. I would not show weakness to this monster. _Dad taught you well._

"You will not speak until spoken too." Ichio growled suddenly, and I bit back a comment.

I really didn't trust myself to answer at present.

The door opened, and I was nearly knocked back at the sudden smell of leeches that hit me. I choked, my throat closing on me. The smell in here was sickly sweet, but almost sour, like face powder that's been left out too long. My mother hadn't smelled that way; she'd always smelled like what I picture summer would. It was a warm smell; soft, earthy and bright. But then, maybe it was only because I'd been around her my whole life.

The hall was empty, but dark, candles lit everywhere, casting more shadows rather than shedding light. Savanna gripped my wrist suddenly; I detached myself, and then held her hand calmly. I could see well enough to tell that her posture was rigid, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Grandfather!" A bright voice exclaimed brightly from up on the landing as someone came running. "I thought…!" The sunny voice paused and then trailed off as a tall boy with bright blonde hair and eyes so green I could see them from here, "…that you were leaving." He finished cautiously.

"I'd almost forgotten the other reason that I came to visit; it's a private matter, concerning you and Kaname. I'd like to speak with you both privately about it." How could he be so calm?

"I'm sure that he won't protest. At present we're the only ones in. He ordered everyone to go back to class. If you'd just wait here, I'll go get him." Then he darted off, back into the dark.

I thought about him idly, out of boredom. He'd called old man Ichio 'Grandfather', meaning that had to be Takuma. He hadn't made much of a name for himself as of yet, really, but that didn't happen to Vampires until they'd reached adulthood, so it wasn't too unusual.

I shifted around on my feet, wishing there was something to do. Really, what's up with the whole waiting thing? Everyone is so rude…

Someone was walking down the hallway, a door closed, very quiet whispers that didn't carry as they got closer to the stairs. I tensed expectantly; one of them was a Pure blood, the other was Ichijo.

"I'd expected you to leave Ichio. What is this business?" Ichio bowed low, and I repressed a snort of disgust.

"Lord Kaname, forgive me for interrupting your work twice this evening. But it came to my attention that I was unable to attend your birthday gala several months ago, and as my dear Grandson's birthday is approaching also (A/N: I have no clue about the birthday thing, I'm taking a random guess. If someone does know, however, post it), and I found several things that would be…gratifying for the both of you." Realization dawned on me, and I involuntarily took a step back.

_He can't honestly mean…_

"These two are for you. Rare beings, who by chance happened to catch my eye." Savanna gasped, and I held her hand so tight I vaguely worried I might break her fingers.

"Grandfather you didn't…"

"Your first slaves."

You know that moment when you've been hit so hard you don't even realize it for those first few split seconds? And then it's like supernova's burst and all the connections in your brain have just been does with a hard case of Monster on each and every fucking one? Yeah, that's exactly what I was feeling after Ichio said that.

I guess, until that moment, I didn't realize that I had no rights in society anymore. I wasn't a person in their eyes. It only hit, though, when I was given away like a piece of trash.

"A slave?" the Pure blood, the one that Ichio had called Lord Kaname, repeated. Was that the tiniest piece of astonishment in his voice? Takuma looked ill.

"Yes. #13EV and #65YW, although they will answer to whatever you tell them their names are." And that was the last straw.

"That's a lie." I hissed, Ichio's glare would've turned anyone else into ash, but I met his stare down with a death glare of my own. "I won't answer to anything but my given name, damn it." Savanna had let go of my hand and they were now balled into fists at my sides as I trembled with fury.

"You will be silent." Ichio barked.

"You will go to hell!" He hit me so hard upside the head all I remembered was stumbling back into Savanna.

Savanna's POV

I barely caught Raven, as she blacked out from the hit. I stumbled back but remained in balance as the blonde came running down the stairs.

"Unfortunately they haven't been taught manners or respect." Ichio hissed, and here is where I lost it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're a fucking monster!" Ichio's face clouded with rage, and I stumbled back, dragging Raven's body along the floor.

"Grandfather!" the blonde shouted, I stared and realized he'd been ready to strike, but a thick, terrifying aura surrounded us.

"You've no right to attack other guests, Ichio. I suggest that you please leave. Thank you for your concern about our…gifts. We'll take responsibility for them from here." Ichio's arm twitched, before he put it down, mumbled some apology and left.

I let out a shuddering sigh and slowly sank down to the floor as my chest heaved painfully.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked immediately as Kaname came down the stairs steadily.

"Yeah, just…a bit scared."

"You've nothing to fear from us; I'm Takuma, and that's Kaname Kuran. I'm so sorry-" I stared down at Raven's face and patted it slightly, then slapping it.

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, looking _way_ more then a bit dazed.

"What happened?" She asked, blinking.

"You just got your ass kicked by Ryuk's ugly brother." She laughed slowly, like she didn't quite get it. Takuma, however, burst out laughing like a lunatic.

"How's your head?"

"How do you think? Do you know how many times that bastard has hit me? It seems like he always nails the same spot, too. Oh, did you know that if yo hit someone in the back of the head it won't bruise?" I'd seen Ray trip out before (she doesn't do drugs, but her thought processes get her high it seems, sometimes), but this was way different.

"You can get a concussion, though." Kaname said dryly, approaching and observing us quietly. His garnet eyes took us in calmly without judging, unlike Ichio's.

"Oh, I know that much. I'm tired…" I tried to hold it in, but all the stress from the day finally got to me. The absurdity of the statement let loose a bray of laughter from my part that made a serene smile grace her face (SN: Hey that rhymes!)

* * *

Hi this is Savanna. as you know my friend Envy wrote this so I give Credit where credit is due. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Once more, I don't own Vampire Knight, that honor belongs to Matsuri Hino. I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, it's a little talkative._

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Raven didn't have a concussion, but Takuma and Kaname wouldn't let her walk around much for the next couple of hours, and we were hesitant to let her sleep, just in case.

So we sat on the large couch in Kaname's study, and he had the maids serve us tea. Raven stared at hers in confusion as I drank mine down in a few minutes. Little known fact; I absolutely adore tea. Ray never tried it, though.

"So, what are your real names?" He asked patiently.

"I'm Savanna Harris, and her real name is Raven Monroe." I answered quietly, setting the cup down again once I'm done.

"Where are you two from? If you don't mind my asking, I'm curious as to the two of you wound up in a Vampiric auction." I looked down at the ground shyly. I picked at my nails.

"We're from the Midwest." Raven told him bluntly, before putting the untouched cup of tea on the table.

"It seems to me that Ichio had some kind of personal vendetta against you both. Would you mind explaining that to me?"

"Are you honestly telling me that you can't smell it?" I asked, incredulously. The scent of our parents, our Hunter parents, was very easy to tell. It was a signal that we weren't normal.

"The Hunters on you?" We nodded. "I thought it might have been from whatever led you to be captured."

"You're way off."

"Then enlighten me." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and folded my hands neatly in my lap. Raven had her heels off and her legs tucked under her, nervously pulling at her skirt.

"Both of us have low vampire blood in us, normally, of course, that wouldn't be an issue. Plenty of vampires marry and breed with humans. However, in our case, our human parent was a Hunter." He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Hey, we can't pick who we're born to. Anyhow, so, we tend to stay out the normal social circles of our peers."

"Those bastards are cruel." Raven muttered, staring at nothing. Was she seriously alright?

"Pardon?"

"The bastards our age our cruel." She repeated, louder. "It's not fun, being isolated for something that you have no control over, especially when you yourself don't see an issue with it. But no. Did you know that it's feasibly possible to use jell-o as a projectile? Another fun fact, it takes two weeks to get out of hair. That was middle school. Then, high school; I can't count how many times people have picked open my locker and filled it was stuff. Savvy too. And the public humiliation is-"

"Enough!" She looked at me in confusion. "You aren't in your right mind, so please just let me talk for now. Kay?" She shrugged. "Try the tea, you'll like it." It's weird, seeing her like this. On a normal day, she acts middle age; right now I'm hanging out with a child though.

She shook her head and reached up a hand, curling a lock of her dark hair around her index finger loosely, a nervous tic of hers when she's either deep in thought or nervous or tired.

"For the most part we were raised in the Day World. The only time we had contact with vampires was when we went to see respective sides of our family. When we met each other a couple of years ago, we were so happy to have found one another," I smiled ruefully. "We've been inseparable since then.

"Since we were children, our parents, well in my case my mother did, trained us and honed our abilities. We don't have supernatural abilities, exactly, but we aren't like normal humans."

"Give me an example." Kaname told me.

"Most people get uncomfortable around us. It's the opposite of your natural ability to draw humans in. I think it's the fact that Hunter and Vampire DNA are so different but present in the both of us since birth instead of being forced upon us in later life. We've got enhanced physical capabilities as well; we're faster, stronger, and our mental capabilities are on a different level…in different aspects. Raven is probably going to wind up being the next Rowling or Picasso, whereas I'm more logically bent. Anyway, we've been keeping under the radar since we were infants."

"Why?"

"The Hunter Council isn't too keen on letting beings like us become a public knowledge. They wanted to take us for research purposes when we were infants. Our parents respectfully declined." Raven snorted.

"My mom tried to shoot the representative before attempting to rip his throat out." She laughed cynically. "My dad also stormed into the Head's office and told him that if he ever came near his family again he'd personally exterminate him like a common rat. That was the end of his career." She caught my glare and shrugged. "It's true."

"No one needs to know that. Now let me keep talking." She waved me off. "But then…everything, the semi-normalcy, is just gone. I don't know about her but…I got home from the bookstore, and I was ready to just go to bed. It was raining when I got home. My mom's car was home, which didn't set off any alarms right away…it was only when I'd locked the door behind me that I remembered she wasn't supposed to be home for another month at least. I was afraid, but I also thought she might have finished early. I went into the living room, and…" My throat seized up, and I started coughing. Raven touched my hand, her large green-brown eyes locked on mine.

"I saw my mom…she…someone decapitated her, and carved this…this sick smile into her face. Like the Black Dahlia. They gouged out her eyes, and tore out her tongue. The sick thing was; it had…make-up on. Like they'd done it, cleaned her remains up and then put it on display. I started screaming, and then there was a rag over my mouth, and the next thing I knew I was being processed for the auction." I shivered, and Ray gnawed on her nails.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Miss Harris. It's terrible what you had to go through. What about you, Miss Monroe?" Her hair was curled tighter and faster as her eyes took on a slightly dazed look that had me worried.

"Don't want to talk about it…knocked me out too…then I was in the cage." She whispered. Was this the concussion talking or was she finally cracking under the stress of the last month or so?

"Do either of you have family that will be looking for you?" I shrugged; Adrian and Akira were probably the only family members that gave a damn. But I couldn't involve them in this in this stage of the game.

Right now all that I wanted was to find out who had done this to us; there was no way that this was a coincidence. I wanted to find them and kill them and make them suffer.

"Now, I have a question for the both of you." I pointed at them. "What are you planning to do with us?" I had to know right now if we were just going to be blood donors, or…something else. Oh please don't let them be that kind.

Kaname seemed to become offended really quickly, as did Takuma.

"Do you honestly believe that we would take advantage of two young women in your position?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"How do I know that you aren't?" I replied quietly, tapping my fingers in a steady staccato.

"You don't. You just have to trust us, I suppose."

"Fine, I'll bite. What are you going to do with us, then?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you familiar with the terms of the Vampire underworld?" I shook my head. "By our law, any being that has been formally given the term 'slave'-"

"Will no longer be allowed to leave its master." Raven finished, I looked at her. "Hey, I paid attention during my dad's history lectures."

"But wait…we can't…"

"No. Ichio bought you both, but we are now legally your owners. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be an issue; if you were humans we would be able to release you easily. But I have a question for the both of you; when you were in the ring, did the holders ever perform some kind of rite, or give you a tattoo of some kind?"

"No, not that I…" I stopped

"_NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed, trying to kick out, only to be silenced with a hard hook to the right side of my jaw, which had my head and vision spinning._

"_Silence, brat. __**Amane codvo, fedva, nomine, idris."**__I screamed again as pain seared my back and raced through my blood, its fever passing through my system like the explosion of a star; rapid and searingly bright._

"Yes." I whispered faintly, the world swam before my eyes then settled as I took a deep breath. "Yes, they spoke some kind of language over me; I think it was a spell."

"What about you, Miss Monroe?" Raven shook her head.

"I don't remember if they did or not. I was in shock for a while, if you must know." I shoved her playfully.

"Please explain why you can't remove whatever they did to us." I asked, Kaname sighed and stood, beginning to pace the room slowly. I couldn't hear his footfalls.

I risked a glance at Takuma, who watched him with a concerned expression. His fair expressions were so different from the sophisticated ones of his friend. They were opposites in appearance.

"Vampiric binding spells are strong enough on humans, because their bloodline doesn't have any trace of the magic needed to normally sustain it to the full capacity; the spell is relatively easy to break. However, if the person the spell is performed on has any trace of vampire blood in them, the spell is dramatically stronger. It's nigh near impossible to release."

"So, we're stuck like this forever?" I shouted, shrilly.

"No. I'll do what I can to break the spell, but it'll take some time until I can. For now, you'll just have to attend school here." I gave an involuntary twitch and then covered my face with my hands.

"What exactly is this place? I can smell the humans here; doesn't the Hunter Society know about this?"

To my intense surprise, Kaname laughed, leaning over the couch to smirk at me.

"The Hunter Society is more aware of the existence of this academy then they are aware of the level E's wandering around. You see, Cross Academy is a school that promotes peace between the younger generation of vampires and humans. The Headmaster believes that by receiving an education in the same vicinity, with semi regular interactions, the bloodshed between humans and vampires may stop. Only two students know that there are vampires attending though."

"How does that work, exactly?"

"The normal humans attend day classes, whereas vampires attend Night Classes. All the Day Class is told is that we are an elite group."

"So we have to go to school here?" Raven asked, finally tuning back into the conversation.

"That's the only solution that I can think of, Miss Munroe. Perhaps you can think of something yourself?" He suggested politely. Raven actually seemed to think about it.

"I don't have a solution, but what about clothes and stuff?" I laughed. She looked really confused. "What? Except for the skank clothes that we're wearing, we've got nothing; it's a good question."

The sad thing is, the probably concussion one came up with this concern. It really was a good question, too. I looked at Kaname, raising an eyebrow.

"There's time for you both to get some clothes and some items. There's plenty of money in my account."

"Mine as well." Takuma agreed, smiling brightly. How in the hell could he smile in this situation?

"Now, I've got one last question for the both of you, and then I'll have a maid take you to a spare bedroom, alright?" I shrugged. "Your blood intake, how much is it and can you survive on blood tablets?"

"We don't even need blood, really." I admitted proudly, and then laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. "Blood is more like an unnecessary treat for the two of us. We don't crave it like normal Vampires, but more like a treat too expensive for us under normal circumstances." I told him plainly as Raven yawned, exposing her sharp canines.

"I believe that's your cue for bed, isn't it?"

"Probably."

The staff led us to a spare maid's room until they could get a couple of bedrooms ready for the two of us; the room was plain but comfortable. Someone had produced a pair of pajamas for each of us, and they were left folded, one on each bed. We were high up, and in the distance I saw the sky beginning to get light.

Raven shrugged out of her hooker boots and clothes, and into the warm looking, cotton pajamas that were a size big on her. She practically dove under the covers, burrowing under them until only the top of her dark head was visible. I took my time; savoring the semi freedom we'd been granted.

Somehow, thanks to whatever God there was, we'd managed to find our way to a couple of decent vampires who wouldn't treat us like possessions or use us as sex slaves. Really, it was no less than a miracle, now that I think about it.

I curled up under the covers to, after drawing the curtains so the light wouldn't creep in.

No One's POV

Takuma watched Kaname from the doorway to his study as he announced the news of what had occurred after the rest of the Night Class had gone to class.

The spectrum of reactions had been from confusion to shock to outrage.

He followed him back into his office and locked the door behind them, not really sure how to ask his question.

"Kaname, are you…what exactly _are _you planning to do with those girls?" He asked hesitantly, ready to back off the subject if Kaname took offense.

Currently he was studying his chessboard, beginning a new game mechanically. He could almost see the cogs working in his mind, trying to figure out the next move against himself.

"They'll be important pieces for the game, I know it." Takuma nodded, but didn't ask anymore.

Really, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know.

* * *

My friend Envy wrote this. Again I give Credit where Credit is due. read and review!


End file.
